Miss America
by WWE Addicts
Summary: All the WWE divas are competiting in a Miss America pageant being judged by the WWE superstars. What happens when there are alot of hilarious fights, misunderstandings, and evil determinations?


Disclaimer: We own nothing except this storyline ,but we wish we owned everyone. (Okay not everyone.)

** Let's pretend that this is an alternate life and that none of the Divas are WWE Divas yet, but contestants on a Miss America show that airs each week and three contestants will be eliminated every week. All the wrestlers are still WWE wrestlers and are picking and judging the women they think should work with the WWE as female wrestlers. Note: This is a different type of pagent. **

**Marilyn-Backstage Manager (Her job is to make sure the girls know what to do, when to do it, and how. She also has to make sure none of them cat fight, cheat, or do anything against the rules. **

**Erica-She is the hostess.( Her job is to announce the contestants and things like that.) **

**The Miz- He is Erica's partner in hosting the show. **

**The Contestants**

**Ashley Massaro- Miss Rhode Island**

**Amy Dumas a.k.a Lita- Miss North Carolina**

**Beth Phoenix -Miss New York**

**Candice Michelle-Miss Wisconsin **

**Jillian Hall- Miss Oklahoma **

**Kristal Marshall- Miss Georgia**

**Lilian Garcia- Miss South Carolina **

**Maria Kaneillis- Miss Illinois **

**Melina Perez- Miss Colorado **

**Michelle McCool- Miss Florida**

**Mickie James- Miss Virginia **

**Sharmell- Miss Texas **

**Torrie Wilson-Miss Idaho**

**Victoria-Miss California **

**Judges**

**Mr. McMahon**

**Shane McMahon**

**Rey Mysterio**

**John Cena**

**Randy Orton**

**Edge**

**Kenny of the Spirit Squad**

**Mikey of the Spirit Squad**

**King Booker**

**DX **

**Trish Stratus-Miss Canada- She won the Miss Canada pagent and is here to help the Americans choose someone to represent America based on culture, knowledge, and how well they can represent their country. **

Marilyn Mattis starred at the judges taking their seats at the long table placed front row center. The people filled the audience behind the judges. From right to left was seated Shawn Michaels, Trish Stratus, Kenny of the Spirit Squad, Edge, John Cena, Mr. McMahon, Shane McMahon, Mikey of the Spirit Squad, Booker T, Randy Orton, and HHH. Marilyn was a 21 year old black girl with shoulder length dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, long eye lashes, slender body, she was tall, and wore glasses. She was wearing a preppy outfit that consisted of a yellow blouse, white jean jacket, white mini skirt, and white and pink K-Swiss tennis shoes. She wore black eyeliner and clear lip gloss. Today was another tapping of the Miss America show. Someone slapped Marilyn in the back of the head. "Hello? Earth to Marilyn! Is anyone there?" Marilyn turned around to see her red headed freckled faced best friend, Erica McGlen. Erica was a white 21 year old girl with long red hair, green eyes, thin eyebrows, slender body, small nose, she was short, and was wearing a long glittery purple gown. "Are you starring at Cena again?" Marilyn nodded. "Rey is way hotter." Marilyn shook her head in disagreement.Erica and Marilyn were both big wrestling fans and were happy to be involved in a WWE event. "You need to go and supervise the girls because the show is about to start," Erica informed before walking out on the humongous brightly lit marble stage. Marilynquickly ran to the backstage area. Every contestant had their own station complete with a large mirrorattached to a wooden desk and a chair. All the stations were lined up in rows of seven. All the girls were up and about running around, getting dressed, and applying make up. Candice Michelle pushed her dark brown hair to the back of her neck. She pushed her bra up to show more cleavage. Ashley's station was to the right of her. Ashley left her beauty supplies all over it unattended. Candice looked left and right to make sure no one was watching and stole Ashley's Biore exfoliating facial mask gel bottle.

Meanwhile, Mickie James and Beth Pheonix were screaming at each other over a pair of beige three inch stiletto high heels.

"These are mine," Mickie screamed as she snatched the shoes out of Beth's hands and pushed Beth away.

"They belong to me, you thief!" Beth pushed Mickie back. Marilyn hurried to the scene.

"What the heck is going on here?"

"She stole my shoes! She almost got away with it too! She should be disqualified. You should tell the judges about this! Stealing is a crime! It should also be against the rules," Beth babbled on until Marilyn smacked her in her face. She put her hands on Beth's shoulders and looked her straight in her eyes.

"Calm down!" Marilyn turned to Mickie angrily. "Giver her back her shoes!" Mickie clutched them to her chest and shook her head violently.

"No!" Lilian cautiously crept up to Mickie and tapped her on the shoulder. She whipped around in an annoyed manor. Lilian held up a pair of shoes that seemed very similar to the ones she held tightly in her palms.

"Mickie, I think these are yours. I moved them, when I was searching for something I dropped near your station," Lilian said nervously.

"Oh!" Mickie took the high heels in her hand and threw them randomly before taking her actual heels.

"Mickie," Beth and Marilyn complained as Beth ran after her shoes. Mickie glared at Lilian.

"Why were you near my station? Were you trying to steal something?" Mickie's voice became deep and harsh.

"I-Um," Lilian stuttered. Mickie's eyes narrowed. Lilian ran away as Mickie chased her, Marilyn followed close behind.

"Mickie, stop it! At least you have your shoes," Marilyn called after them. Michelle McCool was slipping her feet into her sparkling long pink nylon evening gown, when a shoe hit her in the back.

"Ow!" Beth rushed to Michelle's side as she bent over in pain.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't throw that shoe, Mickie did." Beth collected her heel and left in search for the other one. Too bad for Beth that Michelle didn't believe her one bit.

" Where the hell is my gel bottle?" Ashley rambling through all of her things on the desk. "My face needs to be perfect before I go out there in front of all those judges!" Some of the other girls glanced at Ashley, while other girls ignored and trotted past her. Kristal smiled and strode up to Ashley smoothly with a big black purse hanging on her shoulder. She pulled out a tube of St. Ives facial cleaner and handed it to Ashley.

"I'm going to be nice today and let you borrow this," Kristal offered. Ashley and her had many disagreements in the past causing their friendship to crumble, so it was weird she was talking to her at all.

"Oh my gawd. Thanks so much, Kristy. I owe you big time girl," Ashley thank as she dashed off to the fancy restrooms.

"There's no need to repay me Ash. I've got a feeling you won't be so grateful later on," Kristal thought.

**(In the restrooms)**

Sharmell came out of one of the stalls just as Candice finished rinsing her face from the suds of Ashley's biore gel. She washed her hands with pink soap and rolled her eyes in disgust. Candice reached for a paper towel and dried her hands, while glancing at Sharmell's crown. "Who do you think you are, The Queen of Ghetto," Candice snorted hatefully. Sharmell turned to Candice with an attitude.

"Listen miss thing, I'm not only Miss Texas, but I'm also Miss Black America 1991. I deserve to wear this crown whenever I want to," she snapped. "Plus my husband is King Booker, so that automatically makes me queen."

"Do you know how long ago that is? Anyway, I'm the hottest contestant here and soon to be the hottest Miss America in history. Any smart judge could see that I should win."

"Yeah, if all the men and that one women are drunk, you'll win." Candice flipped her hair back, while hiding Ashley's stolen products in her small purse. At that moment Ashley burst in rushing to a sink. Candice hurried out as if to avoid Ashley. Sharmell followed murmuring something inappropriate.

"What is their problem," Ashley asked as she splashed cold water on her face and rubbed the St. Ives product in for approximately thirty seconds.

**(On Stage)**

The judges and audience were all settled in their seats. The cameras started rolling as the Miss America theme music played. Erica and The Miz were standing in the middle of the stage. "Hello everybody and welcome to the annual Miss America Pageant. This is a special version, a WWE version where our lovely judges will pick fourteen girls to be female wrestlers on either the RAW or Smackdown division. Tonight these fourteen lucky ladies will be decided," Erica announced into her microphone.

"But only one of these beautiful women will be Miss America," The Miz added. "Tonight the contestants will be competing in even gown wear and the style of their walk. At the end we will announce the ladies that will become divas and move onto the next round." Marilyn ran around frantically backstage searching for Ashley, who was to go first.

"Our first contestant is Miss Rhode Island, Ashley Massaro!" Everyone started clapping. Five minutes passed and no one appeared in sight. "Miss Rhode Island, Ashley Massaro," Erica repeated. Ashley came running out, then stopped, brushed her dress off, and strode down the stage. A smile was plastered on her face. The judges gasped, along with the audience. Edge busted out laughing hysterically. Erica and The Miz gawked at Ashley as she passed by them in her jet black and apple red stripped gown. Her blonde hair was curly. She seemed pretty except for one thing, her whole face was completely dark green. **(AN: Make sure you read our after note at the end because it is very important.)**

**Ha, Ha, a cliffhanger! Erica and I are so evil. There is only one way you will find out what happens next. Review! Important Note: In the future you all will have to send us messages or reviews voting on three divas you want to be eliminated from the pageant in order for us to continue. **


End file.
